Sirius Is Going To Kill Us
by hogwartslivy
Summary: In a world where Lily is Sirius' sister and he's way to over-protective of her. He isn't going to be happy when he finds out what his sister and best mate are doing behind his back. (AU Story but cannon pairing of James/Lily)
1. Can You See My Problem?

_**Hello Readers, **_

_**Here are a few things you might want to know about this little story. It's AU but James/Lily are the same. Lily is Sirius' sister, which is explained in the story of course. This Story is going to be around four chapters. I hope you like it, Enjoy! **_

_**Hogwarts, Sixth Year, February 1978**_

What if I told you that when I was two years old, I showed my first signs of magic. I accidentally turned my sister's hair green when she stole my favourite doll. My parents got so scared that Professor Dumbledore had to tell them then that I was different, that I was special. They got scared of what the neighbours would say if they ever found out so they decided to give me up. Of course, I found all of this out when I tracked them down at the age of fifteen. For a long time, I waited and wondered in an orphanage of where I would go, or if a family would adopt me. When I was six years old my wish came true, I was taken in by a wonderful family with a dad, mum and brother. For the first time that I could remember, I had a family that was all mine and mine to keep.

But you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, well it's so you can help me I guess. For the first time since I joined the family I was scared of my Brother. Let me take you back to the day when Orion Black and his new wife Melissa adopted me.

_**London Orphanage for Girls, 1967**_

"_Lily, there is a family here asking to speak with you," Mrs Mayer told me. She had always liked me; I had been here four years, after about the second year you make a special bond. I looked at her tilting my head to the side. She had to be joking. Families took one look at my record and chucked it aside. I had come to accept that I was never going to be adopted. _

"_You're joking?" I asked out of surprise. She shook her head smiling before laughing lightly as I stood up running to my draws. I began to pull out clothes till I found my interview dress. We didn't have much at the orphanage but we had two dresses for interviews and church on Sundays. _

"_Room number four sweetie, good luck," Mrs Mayer told me walking to the end of the hall with me._

_I nervously opened the door to find a man, woman and young boy sitting at the table. My hands started to shake as the woman looked from the young boy to me when she heard the door. _

"_You must be Lily," she said getting up, moving around the table to hug me. I just stood there, not moving my arms at my side. She let go of me but held my shoulders at arm's length her eyes looking up and down, "You look a bit thin but no worries," The young boy just looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second and I immediately saw the look of mischief in his eyes. _

"_Hello Lily, my name is Orion Black. This is my wife Melissa and my son Sirius. We have been told so much about you and if you will let us we would like to adopt you," I stared at Mr Black. He couldn't be serious. _

"_Uh," was all I could say. I shook my head before opening my mouth again, "You are sure I'm the right Lily yes? Because there is a girl Lily Carter here, you could have –" _

"_Nope you're the one and only sweetheart," Mrs Black said to me, still holding my shoulders, "Would you like to come and live with us?" I looked at all three of the Black family sitting in this roomy eyes resting on Sirius, he had been awfully quiet. Mr and Mrs Black followed my gaze to settle on their son. _

"_Do you want a new sister?" I asked him. I almost wanted him to say no. I didn't know how to be a daughter, or a sister. I could be a friend, someone to talk to but never been in a family before. But then again, I wanted a family so badly and I had been waiting, wishing for one to adopt me. _

"_Of course I want another sibling, I can't wait to have someone to prank with," the young boy, Sirius I think, said to me. His face broke into a grin as he rushed around the table and picked me up in a bear hug. I smiled and hugged him back, "Plus we will be in the same year at Hogwarts, it's going to fantastic!" _

"_Well then it's settled, welcome to the Black family Lily," Mr Black, well Dad now I guess, told me. _

_**Hogwarts, Sixth Year, February 1978**_

So you can see my problem. I don't think there is a sister in the whole of Hogwarts who has a more protective brother then I do and when Sirius Black finds out that his little sister Lily Black (that's me by the way), is dating someone that boy most likely won't live. Now when that boy that is dating Lily Black is Sirius Black's best friend, well you can imagine the blood bath.

_**REVIEW – Would mean the world to me!**_


	2. A Near Miss

_**Hogwarts, Sixth Year, February 1978**_

I had been _seeing _James Potter for around two months but no one, and I mean no one, knew about it. It was probably the best kept secret Hogwarts had seen in a very long time. I was happy with the relationship the way it was. Sneaking around, meeting in weird places at weird hours and snogging in broom closets is what made it fun but James had decided that he didn't like keeping secrets from his best mate. I never kept secrets from Sirius either but I really liked James, yes he was Sirius' best mate near brother and yes we had spent almost every summer all summer together since we were eleven but I really _really _liked James. I didn't want Sirius to ruin it for me.

_**The Black Family Home, 1969  
(Lily and Sirius are eight years old)**_

"_Mummy who is that little boy next to Dad in the picture?" I asked of my mother. He looked like Sirius but was smaller. I guess he was younger. Mum looked at the picture as she gave my father his cup tea. Father nodded his head at her before calling Sirius down from his room. They sat us both down in front of them._

"_Now children," Father started as my mother just sat there staring at her hands, "What you need to understand id no matter what we love you and we always will. As you both know Melissa isn't you real mother Sirius, do you remember why that is?"_

_Sirius nodded his hand sending me a look before answering, "You and Walburga divorced because you fell out of love. I went with you and Regulus decided to stay with her," our Father nodded. By this time I was a little confused, who was Regulus and why did only Sirius know about him. _

"_Lily, Sirius is my son from my first marriage. I married a woman who was very violent and expected me to be into the dark ways that her family was into. I just wasn't and took me nearly six years and two children to realise that wasn't the life I wanted to raise my family in. We separated, Sirius came to live with me and Regulus stayed with his mother. We don't have contact with them anymore because the woman I was married to and my little Regulus were murdered by the same dark magic that I told them I want interested in. I wished it hadn't happened but it did and there is nothing I can do about it but move on and protect you and Sirius with everything I have," _

"_I wish I could have met him," I said quietly. They all looked at me. we sat in silence before I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. That night I cried for Regulus, I wished that he could have been with us but I was glad that Sirius was still here. He was my best friends, he was everything to me. _

_**Gryffindor Locker Room, Hogwarts, Sixth Year, February 1978**_

"Hey baby," James' breathe was hot on my neck as he placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck making shivers go down my spine. I leaned into him thanking merlin that we were alone.

"Hey," I whispered back to him as I turned in his arms and stood on the tips of my toes to place a kiss on his lips. I felt his hands run down my back pulling me closer as the kiss deepened. His tongue began to beg for entry. I let it in while letting a soft moan escape as James gently pushed me up against the wall.

"YO JAMIE ARE YOU IN HERE?!" James and I jumped apart as Sirius burst through the door of the Gryffindor change rooms. Sirius took one look at me, red faced and flustered his eyes narrowing, "What were you guys doing…in here…alone?"

"I was alone," I told him turning back around to my locked placing my beaters bat inside, "James came in looking for you," I faced Sirius again smiling at him.

"Oh well alright then," he told me. I smiled again at him giving him a small kiss on the check.

"I'll, uh see you at dinner yeah," I practically ran out of the room. Sirius must think I hate James or something. Lately, ever since we started to…well you know, I couldn't stay in the same room as James with wanting to just drag him to a broom closet and just shag him senseless.

If it wasn't clear before, can you see my problem now?

_**REVIEW – Would mean the world to me!**_


	3. I Could Easily Fall In Love With You

_**The Potter Christmas Party, Sixth Year, December 1978**_

"_Dance with me baby Black," James whispered into my ear, "You promised that you would save me a dance and this is a good song," without even waiting for an answer James grabbed my pulling me into the middle of the Potter's ballroom. _

"_I said I would save you a dance, doesn't mean I would actually dance the dance with you," I said laughing slightly at the scowl on his face._

"_You are the biggest tease Black," he said into my ear as one of his hands slid to the small of my back the other grabbed my hand and held it close to his chest. _

"_I'm watching you Potter, keep those hand to themselves yeah," Sirius said to James as he twisted and turned with our mother around the dance floor. I smiled gently at my brother. _

_James swirled us around in circles as he whispered words into my ear. He told me about the ministry officials in the room and the rumours that he had heard from his father. I laughed at his jokes and the words he was saying to me and before I knew it I was placing my arm around his neck as the song changed to a slower pace, my head found itself resting on his shoulders. James continued to tell me things. It started off with school, telling me that I was for sure going to be mad Head Girl next year but soon turned into compliments. He told me that he liked my dress that he liked my hair, my eyes, and my hands. I soon found myself saying things back to him. _

_In some ways I had always had a small crush on James Potter. He was always off limits to me, being Sirius' best mate and all but that didn't stop me admiring _his_ hair and _his_ eyes_, _the way he talked to people, his smile, his laugh. I told him all of this, while we were dancing. I felt like everyone else had just melted away and that it was just me and him in this room. Before I knew it he was pulling me towards the door I knew lead to the kitchens. He walked fast through the kitchens, only briefly stopping to tell his house elf to say to no one that we had come this way, especially not Sirius. _

_He started to walk with that fast pace again, leading me out another door to a stair case I had never seen before. He led me up the stairs not letting go of my hand the entire time. We came to double doors and that's when he stopped. _

"_What are we doing James?" I asked him catching my breath from the fast pace walk, more like run, up the stairs._

"_I don't see you as a sister, or a best friend," he told me. I blushed looking down at my hands to just have him pace a finger under my chin and lift it up to look into his eyes, "Could you look at me while I say this,"_

"_Yeah," I said. He pressed his forehead on mine, taking a deep breath in._

"_I like you Lily," I took a sharp breath in. My head was spinning, I felt like again we were the only two people in the world, "I've liked you a very long time but you've been 'off limits' because Sirius and I didn't want to break the man code or whatever," I laughed at his words. I had dreamed about his moment only a couple of times, but this was better than my dreams. Sure I had dated other guys but it had always been James. Ever since James had come to my rescue in the summer between third and fourth year when he pretended to be my boyfriend so a creep would back of at the beach, I had always wanted to be with him. _

"_I like you too," I said. He stared at me for a few moments before his lips crashed down onto mine. His lips, I noticed, were soft and moved in sync with mine. I bit down gently on his bottom lip as his tongue begged entry, I let it. His hands ran through my hair, tangling them there. My hands ran down James' chest, my hands grabbing at his dress cloak and creating fists of fabric. I let out a small whimper as James pulled away from me. one of his hands went to my cheek, he ran the hand down to my neck and back again, placing another kiss on my lips. _

"_We can't say anything to Sirius," I told him in a whisper._

"_Just what a bloke wants to hear from the girl he just confessed feelings for and snogged, the first words out of her mouth are about he brother," he said stepping away from me and hurt flashing in his eyes. _

"_No!" I practically yelled at him, "That's not what I meant and you know it! I just mean that he made it clear to both of us that we weren't to date each other. He didn't want to be left choosing sides if we ever broke up –"_

"_But that isn't going to happen with us," James said taking the small step back to me, "I'm in this for the long run Lils because I know that I will easily fall in love with you,"_

_My smile grew wider at his statement, "I could easily fall in love with you too," _

_**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Sixth Year, February 1978**_

Food was the thing I tried to concentrate on at the moment. The steak and kidney pie, my mash potato and my chocolate pudding to finish. As I sipped on my pumpkin juice I couldn't help but think of the near miss that we had today. If Sirius hadn't yelled before opening that door, of if he had come in any later he could of very well caught us…I don't even want to think about it.

"We are telling him," James said in a low voice making me jump as he took the seat next to me, "And we are telling him tonight. I can't stand this sneaking around, I just want to be able to be with you in public," I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off, "I know, I know we can't go public until Sirius knows about it,"

"That wasn't what I was going to say you idiot," I told him ruffling up his hair. It was about the only amount of touch we could do in public without people starting rumours, "I was going to say let's tell him tonight. I can barely eat and if that's not a sign I don't know what is," James laughed and I very much had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"What's funny Jamie?" I jumped again as Sirius sat down across from me. Damn, these boys had to stop doing that.

"Nothing, just something baby Black said," James said smiling down at me as I blushed but returned his smile. Sirius was looking between us.

"Yeah alright, well just remember that I'm watching you Potter," Sirius said to James half serious half joking. James laughed at him nervously and I slipped my hand onto to his knee to try and calm him.

Sirius started piling food onto his plate. My problem was either about to be solved or blown up into a million pieces. I really hope it's the first because if not Sirius is going to kill us.

_**REVIEW – Would mean the world to me!**_


	4. OI HOGWARTS! JUST SO YOU KNOW

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, February 1978**_

"Can we please just tell him?" James whispered into my ear, "You look incredibly good in those sleep shorts and I really _really _want to tear them off you," I pretended to look scandalised for a moment before breaking into a grin. I nodded my head and turn around to try and spot my brother.

I should have known. He's talking to a girl. Well I know exactly how to handle this, "Siri?" I walk over to him and ask, "Can I talk with you for a second it's really important?" I give him my best innocent sister look that took me years to perfect. He can't help it. It's instinct to help me out, even if it's as simple as talking to me.

"Yeah, of course you can Lil," He nodded his head and turn back to the girl. I smiled at her as he said his goodbye to her. Every girl knew that they way to Sirius Blacks heart, or pants most of the time, was through me. If they treated me like shit, or even gave me a bad look, Sirius wouldn't go near them. Most girls had learnt that by fourth year.

"What's up baby sister? Boy troubles? Need me to scare someone off?" I shook my head smiling as James came up behind me. He nodded towards the portrait and both Sirius and I followed him into the corridor, "What's going on you two?" he asked of us.

"Well, mate now please keep an open mind and let us finish okay?" James told him. Sirius nodded his head hesitantly looking between us.

"Siri, do you remember the Potter's Christmas Ball like two months ago?" he nodded again.

"Yeah, and you know how both me and Lils went missing for a while and you couldn't find us?" His eyes widened, looking from James to me and back again.

"You didn't have…You wouldn't have…Shit, DID YOU TWO FUCK AT THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY?" Sirius yelled at us both. I flinched at his words and James stepped in front of me slightly.

"God no, mate! I wouldn't do that to you, or to her! Who the fuck do you take me for? I don't just go around fucking girls at parties," James said in an under tone to Sirius who I could was getting angrier and angrier.

"Wanna bet Jamie? I'm your best mate, you tell me everything! And might I add everyone that you do," Sirius replied, his voice practically dripping in venmon.

"Siri calm down! We probably should have started with something else! We got together that night, as in dating; as in boyfriend and girlfriend," I said stepping around James to place a hand on Sirius' chest. He looked at me, I could see fear and hurt in his eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked me, "I mean what happens if you two break up and –"

"We won't Siri," I told him firmly, "I love him. I'm in love with him,"

I heard James gasp from behind me but I kept my eyes on Sirius'. He looked at me, slightly trying to figure me out. I knew this would never be easy and I know he will take some time to get used to the idea but like she had told James the night they got together; she was in this for the long haul.

"And you love her?" Sirius looked over my head at his best mate. I, again, found myself unable to turn around and face James as I got ready to hear the answer. The was a small pause. I was getting nervous, he hadn't answered yet. So I turned, only to find James staring right back at me. His eyes meet mine and he smiled,

"I love her with my entire heart," he told Sirius looking down at me, "I'm in love with her and I have been for a very long time," I didn't realise I had been holding my breath. I stepped into James arms and turned to face Sirius again, he was looking at James with shear amazement.

"Well," he said, "Shit then. I didn't know you were in love and shit but two months you guys! You didn't tell me for two fucking months!"

"I know Siri but honestly we wanted to be sure before anyone knew! And you're the first to know," I told him as James' arms wrapped around my stomach.

"So you're dead serious about this whole relationship/love thing you have going then," he asked.

"Yes," I replied with missing a beat.

"Okay, well I guess I'm good with it," I broke into a grin as I jumped to hug my brother. He hugged me back but looking over my shoulder at James he said, "But Potter, consider yourself warned mate. You hurt her in any way, shape or form and I will hunt you down,"

I smacked Sirius' arm and scowled at him. He just laughed it off and shook James' hand laughing as he did so. Once they had broken apart I turned and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss James. As soon as our lips touched I completely forgot about Sirius as the kiss deepened. I vaguely heard Sirius pretend to vomit, tell us to get a room and then leave when we didn't stop. It felt good to be able to kiss James without worrying now.

_**The Great Hall, Hogwarts, February 1978**_

"What do you think the best way to tell the entire student body that we are dating is?" I asked James the morning after we had told Sirius. James looked at me placing down his fork.

"Uh," I could tell he was thinking because his mouth hung open slightly. He also looked incredibly cute like that. The next thing I knew James had got up from the bench, pulling me with him. He pulled me onto the top of the Gyffindor table with him.

"James what the actutal fuck are you doing?" I whispered to him as the whole of the great hall began to look at us.

"HOGWARTS, JUST SO YOU KNOW," he yelled before taking me in his arms and pressing his lips against mine. We kissed passionately while the entire Great Hall erupted into cheers and clapping. When we finally broke apart we saw that most of the Gryffindors and some other students were looking to the doors of the Great Hall. Sirius Black was standing there looking at us furiously. His eyes flashed with anger before he started to storm towards us.

"Sirius is going to kill us," I said to James quietly and few of the students around us laughed.

"I know," We both watched as Sirius got closer and closer to us anger evident in his eyes and his fists clenched, "RUN!"

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**That concludes this little muti-chapter James/Lily story! I don't think I will continue as it's pretty much good! REVIEW – Would mean the world to me!**_

_**Hogwartslivys xo**_


End file.
